Midknight
by Rueky Ishtar
Summary: Twins Mariku and Malik are the reigning Pharaoh's over anchient Egypt. For a chance to keep the bloodling pure the two brothers become lovers, but everything changes when the Thief king is captured and made a harem slave. sucky summary I know. Plz read it's a good story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaack! and with a new cool story that won't suck like the others, this time I'm taking it slow and getting all the juicy details!... that sounded pretty wrong, oh well. I'm thinking about changing the name of the title because it has nothing to do with the story but I can't think of anything so here's what I'm going to ask you readers to do... help me think up a title, send me some suggestions, I don't bite, so don't be shy, ok I'm done rambling enjoy the story.**

* * *

A cool morning breeze blew a soft pink flower petal through the palace garden, it drifted silently and slowly, as if looking for something. It suddenly flew higher as a gust of wind blew it up to a tower balcony the curtains parted to allow it in as the wind died down. The petal floated across the room gently, passing large walls painted with new and old hieroglyphics telling the age-old stories of previous and the current pharaohs. Finally the flower could no longer fly on its own and slowly drifted down onto a huge silk covered bed where two young brothers lay in each others arms.

The petal hesitated for just a moment, looking over the two twins, long blonde hair hid their faces as they slept, the smaller of the two shifting slightly and making a small noise, finally the petal's ability to fly died, and it sank to finally land on the smaller brother's cheek, causing him to open his eyes.

The small blonde yawned softly and wriggled out of the larger blondes grip to stretch his arms and pop his stiff joints, his chuckled softly as he noticed how messed up his hair was, he almost looked like his brother. Speaking of which. The blonde turned and shook the sleeping blonde gently. "Mariku, Mariku get up." he said quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"I don't want to..." The other muttered turned to face the other direction and bundle up in the silk covers.

The smaller blonde scoffed, "Get up lazy bones." he began to poke him untill it was annoying for anyone and everyone.

"Get off, Malik, why do we have to get up so early?!" Mariku snapped swatting Malik's hand away.

"Because we are the pharaohs, we need to be up early so we can get ready and take care of things." Malik replied brushing his messy bangs out of his face. "Come on, if you get up we can try to have a child again before we leave for breakfast."

Instantly the other shot up and jumped out of bed stripping of his night skirt and slipping on a pure, white tunic, then he put on another piece this time dark purple that wrapped around his waist and hung down in front between his legs. Then he hooked his royal purple cloak around his neck and began slipping gold jewelry onto his arms legs and neck, finally followed by a golden crown upon his forehead.

He looked back and to his surprise Malik was still his bed looking at him with a cheeky grin. "Well, seeing as you're already dressed I guess we'll have to skip and go on to breakfast, just let me get ready." He laughed.

Mariku realized he'd been tricked but he wasn't about to let that go unnoticed. He crept up the the smaller twin while his back was turned and grabbed his waist firmly. Malik squeaked and looked back, his eyes only open halfway.

"How dare you trick me." Mariku muttered as his hand slowly snaked down the smaller blonde's smooth caramel skin, causing him to make a soft contented sound. Mariku smirked and continued ghosting his hands over him, causing goosebumps on both of them. "I'm getting what I was offered." He purred into Malik's ear.

Malik chuckled softly and allowed Mariku to lead him back to the bed and squeaked softly and his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto it.

"My prey hehe." Mariku teased as he nipped Malik's collar bone. Malik moaned softly as Mariku busied himself with undressing and stripping off Malik's clothes as well. Malik shivered as cold morning air hit his unprepared skin, Mariku simply chuckled softly and rubbed his body against Malik's to warm him up.

"Mariku... AH!" Malik jumped as Mariku snuck his hand down to rub his growing erection.

"What's the matter Malik?" Mariku teased and began to move his hand up and down causing Malik to tremble and grow harder.

"Sh-shit Mariku don't t-tease me." Malik gasped, Mariku laughed and leaned down into his ear his teeth brushing against it as he spoke. "I'm not going to start untill you dripping with precum hehehe..."

Malik moaned and arched as his strokes sped up and Mariku nipped at the back of his sensitive spot on his ear. "Please." he pleaded softly.

* * *

Malik laid on his side now worn out and thinking about just letting Mariku lead by himself today. "Come on get up Malik." Mariku said trying to mimic Malik's voice.

"Ha ha, very funny." Malik mocked as he rolled away, "Go on I'll catch up, don't wait for me." He said with a light pant

Mariku nodded and turned to leave unaware that Malik was in too much pain to even think about following him. Malik winced softly and looked down where a small puddle of his blood had decided to dry and stain his legs and sheets. "why does it always hurt?..." He said curling up into a ball as he burrowed into the blankets that weren't bloody.

He sniffled softly trying to be strong and not cry, he was a grown man, they didn't cry, so why should he? He shifted and looked up to see a familiar face standing by him.

"Mana, what are you doing here?..." He asked with a hiccup.

Mana looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Pharaoh Mariku wanted me to fetch you, was he rough again?" She asked.

Malik shook his head, he didn't understand that Mariku was far to rough with him and that sex could be pleasurable for him. "No, I'm just sore..." He replied and sat up.

"Let me help you Pharaoh, I hate seeing you sad." Mana chirped as her hand began to give off a faint glow. It only lasted for a moment though and even though the spell was short, it worked.

Malik sighed in relief as the painful throb left him, he turned to Mana and smiled. "Thank you," He said in a friendly tone "And for the millionth time Mana, Malik, we've been friends since we were little, call me by my name. Plus it's just wierd hearing you say it." He added with a laugh.

Mana smiled "As you wish Malik." She peeped before spinning on her heel. "Well, Pharaoh Mariku is waiting, I'll let you go catch up." She reminded him as she left.

Malik nodded and jumped up, slipping on a simple tunic and grabbing his crown as he ran out of the room. "Mariku!" He cried as he saw his brother at the end of the hall waiting for him.

Mariku snickered. "Hello brother, why are you naked?" He asked

Malik scowled and knocked him over the head with his crown causing a loud ringing to echo through the palace. "Just because I dont like putting every single piece of clothing on in the morning doesn't mean I'm naked! I'll put the rest on after breakfast you twit." he growled while Mariku favored the bump growing on his head, though he couldn't help and chuckle from slipping out.

"Alright alright I'm sorry, lets go get some food I'm starved." Mariku said trying to divert the smaller Pharaoh's attention to the main point.

Malik was about to give another sly comment but paused and nodded, the smell of cooking meat and fresh fruit was getting to him. "Alright we can continue this battle later I suppose." he shrugged.

Mariku nodded "As you wish Pharaoh."

* * *

**Well what you guys think about chapter one? huh? ok dont tell me now tell me in your reviews. Anyways hoped you're liking the story so far, this just flew out of my head randomly, but I also had help from my dear friend and aibou Yami-The-Dark so give her some credit too guys. mk Love ya'll see you soon BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

** HELLO Chilren! (Lol I love trying to talk like my grandmother.) I'm back with the seconded chapter and I have to say, even though I had this whole thing planned out this chapter practically wrote itself. Also The winner of the title has been chosen, scroll to the bottom to find out who it is!**

* * *

Bakura snarled and yanked hard on the ropes that held his wrists together in an tight grip.

"Quit fighting thief, you're not getting away this time." one of his captors said yanking on the rope causing him to fall to his knees. A second captor smirked and pulled his hair to make him stand, earning a pained hiss. "Yeah, you're getting what you deserve today." he smirked and let go of the thief king.

Bakura growled and snapped at the second captors hand but was a hair to far and he only bit the air, he had to find a way to escape, he'd surely receive the death penalty if he were to be taken to the palace. "Damn you!" he spat and thrashed again trying to break the ropes but only getting cut up chaffed and bloody wrists.

The guards didn't listen and instead simply squeezed their horses sides causing them to take off, Bakura yelped as he was thrown to the ground and dragged for several minutes. Finally when they decided to show him a little mercy Bakura was all scraped and cut up. "Guh." he hissed as he forced himself to stand.

"Now shut yer mouth and keep moving!" The first guard growled. Bakura huffed but decided to obey instead of risking another ride in the sand. The palace was in eyesight now, if he didn't think up something quick, he'd face death.

* * *

Malik held Mariku's hand tightly as they strolled through the palace garden, it was a beautiful day and he had begged his brother to come share it with him, and after a little bugging Mariku complied. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Malik asked. Mariku nodded, "It is." He replied. "Wanna go sit by the pond?" Malik asked.

"If you insist." Mariku shrugged. Malik smiled and squeezed his hand even tighter as he ran off to the medium sized pond where a couple colorful green and blue fish traveled to the surface to snack on bugs that came too close for a drink.

"I wonder..." Malik began. "What?" Mariku asked. "What it would be like to live under water." Malik replied. Mariku chuckled softly. "You're so strange Malik." He said, Malik scoffed and turned his head away, pretending to be upset. Mariku smirked, he saw through it and knew what would do the trick. "I'm sorry." He purred and leaned down to nip at Malik's neck. Malik shivered and let a tiny moan escape his lips. "Forgive me?" Mariku asked. Malik nodded "Yes brother." He grinned.

"My Lords!" Malik and Mariku turned as Mahado came running up to them.

"What is it Mahado?" Malik asked.

Mahado panted softly and bowed slightly. "My lords... We've we have..." Mahado stopped to catch his breath.

"Take it easy friend." Malik said, lightly grabbing his shoulder.

Mahado nodded and straitened up. "We have captured the Thief king."

* * *

Malik and Mariku rushed into their throne room and gasped at the sight before them. The infamous Thief king was forced to kneel and was in both chains and ropes. "This is wonderful." Mariku said, "He shall no longer plague our lands." Malik added.

Bakura looked up with a sneer, these two would be the first to die when he broke free.

Mariku smirked and flashed his teeth wickedly "Well, what do you think brother? should we fillet him alive or simply throw him to the Nile crocs?" he declared making sure the criminal could hear him.

Malik didn't seem to notice the tease and thought quietly to himself. "I believe he deserves to suffer long and slow, but he should not die, perhaps then he'll understand the horror of his crimes." Malik said crossing his arms with disappointment.

Bakura scoffed and began to laugh. Malik crooked his brow and took a step forward. Bakura's laughter increased until Malik was sure he was insane and stopped, cautious about taking another step.

"Oh, my crimes, Hah! my crimes." Bakura had to stop laughing and breathe, "My crimes how hilarious." he said, letting his head fall.

Malik gave him a curious look and kneeled down, gently grabbing his hand so he had to stare into his eyes. "What is your name, thief king?" He asked. Bakura growled and bit his hand, causing Malik to gasp in pain before delivering a hard smack to make him release his hand.

"How dare you!" Mariku stormed up to Bakura and grabbed his hair pulling it hard until Bakura was forced to let out a small wince of pain.

"Let him go Mariku." Malik said favoring his left hand. "Let me speak to him." he added softly.

Mariku huffed and dropped Bakura ungracefully before taking a step back.

Malik looked over the thief as he lay on his side, unable to move because of the binds. He had to admit he had a fine body, hardly any mars or scars even though he himself had been sword to sword with the dreaded thief and had left some impressive blows. He looked into his eyes causing him to look away.

"Interesting..." Malik murmured to himself. 'He's terrified, he wont even look me in the eye.' he thought to himself. It was then he was given the idea.

"Guards." Malik said, standing again. "Take him to the Harem rooms, he shall serve out his punishment as our slave, when we believe he has been taught his lesson he shall be freed." He declared.

Bakura's eyes widened "NO! how dare you!" He spat as four guards grabbed him and pulled him into a standing position.

"Give him proper attire and make sure he doesn't get out." Malik added.

"Yes sir." The lead guard nodded as they dragged the thief away while he spat and fought the men to no avail.

"Malik," Mariku began coming to stand by his brother. "What logic lies behind your decisions... I shall never know." He said

"I believe, I can change him, I've seen his fear." Malik replied

"I see." Mariku replied. "Let us go see Isis now, hopefully some good news will lighten the day."

"No... not today, I need to think." Malik murmured.

"Very well, I'll be back soon brother." Mariku said before turning to leave

Malik nodded and looked away his gaze landing on Mana.

"Phar-err Malik..." Mana bowed her head slightly.

"Yes?" Malik asked

Mana shifted slightly. "Nothing, it's just amazing to see how compassionate you are, even with the worst of criminals."

Malik smiled softly. "It is my job, Mariku's is to bring wrath and justice, mine, compassion and understanding." he replied

Mana smiled and nodded. "That is why you are both Pharaoh."

* * *

**AND the winner is!... 'Golden' by Fangirl16! congrats! anyways hope you enjoyed the story sorry it takes me so long, I can only get on ff.n on Saturdays so it takes me forever to write, not to mention I'm so lazy. oh well Please review! cookies for everyone! *Tosses cookies everywhere***


End file.
